Toni Toni Chopper's Lamentation
by RazzDazz
Summary: 50 BELI… That’s how much I’m worth. My red hat was worth more than me! I couldn’t believe my eyes and ears. COTTON CANDY PET! It was an insult to my creative intelligence!


_50 BELI… echo_

That was how much I'm worth. My red hat was worth more than me!

_COTTON CANDY PET_

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears.

Chomping Rumble Ball (an excellent creation of mine that I'm proud of for enhancing either power, speed and/or strength to any part of my body for a limited duration of 3 minutes even though it was highly volatile and needs more research) couldn't be considered as CANDY!

It was an insult to my creative intelligence!

_Cotton Candy… eyes twinkling, smiling _

_COTTON CANDY…?_

Those jackasses! I almost died fighting that CP9 kabuki weirdo in my Monster mode. I took three Rumble Balls to defeat that crazy weirdo. I wasn't powerful enough with just two Rumble Balls. I wasn't a match for that weirdo whose goal in life was to die and meet his mother in heaven. But, the image of Robin's heart wrenching plea to be with us and live galvanized me into desperate action to defeat that crazy kabuki weirdo even if it meant death for me.

If he wanted to meet his mother in heaven, I'd just have to comply his insane wish for I too have a wish and my wish was to get Robin back. Simple reason: She's one of the Straw Hats. We don't abandon or kill 'nakamas' like some two-bit baddie pirates. Another reason I'm doing this was she's the only person on the crew who loves to read and would usually accompany me to bookstores whenever we were on-shore.

The third Rumble Ball helped me defeat the CP9 kabuki weirdo but at the cost of my consciousness. When in Monster mode I know no one and nothing only one thing the urge to kill and destroy everything that was in my path.

Luckily, Nami was smart and sensed that I could still be saved and enlisted Franky's help to bring me back to normal. Water, the ancients would say was the source to all life. They were right. Those who consumed the devil's fruit have a weakness. It was water. But, in my case, water saved my life. It brought me back to normal. But, I was rendered immobile and incapacitated because that Monster mode had absorbed almost all of my energy and life force.

_PET? PET!_

I'm a pirate. I'm a doctor. I'm a pirate and doctor. I'm a DOCTOR PIRATE. Not some pet. Not anyone's pet. I'm an intelligent blue-nosed reindeer that thinks, cares, fights, talks, laughs, cries, and walks like a man. But, first and foremost, I'm a DOCTOR! A doctor, I tell you. Not a pet!

What would Dr Kureha say? I'm sure she'd know by now how much I'm worth. She wouldn't be satisfied with me getting a 50 Beli bounty. I know what she would do. She would chase me around the castle throwing an assortment of dangerous weapons at me. She would say, "Are you spineless? Put your back into it and make good of your promise to your old mentor Dr Hiruluk that you'd be the best in the world!"

No! I'm not a pet. I'm what I am and I'm proud of it. Dr Hiruluk taught me that. Dr Kureha in all her violent nature reminded me of that. My 'nakamas' accepted me because I've accepted who I'd become. To hell with those who thought less of me!

_50 BELI vs X00,000,000 BELI_

Luffy, my captain with a 300,000,000 Beli bounty was the one who embraced me into his fold. The one who saw my potential and who had simply in his glorious and infamous oddball manner patted my shoulders in madcap consolation while I whined my head off to him that my bounty was the least of all. He wasn't sympathetic rather he laughed quite elatedly convinced that my bounty would increase. "Don't worry, you'll soon be expensive too."

I wanted to write a protesting letter to the World Government to have them correct a grievous mistake. I'm CHOPPERMAN not CHOPPER THE COTTON CANDY PET!! My bounty should be more than 50 Beli. I turned into a Monster for Heaven's sake and that's saying a lot. Unfair! Unfair! Then, there was Nami who'd gotten a 16,000,000 Beli bounty for her head just for striking bolts of lightning to the marines and of course, defeating Mr. Iceberg's ex-secretary who was actually a CP9 agent.

Nami fought the ex-secretary who'd been given by that malicious yet spineless Spandam a devil fruit to enhance her powers. I thought Nami was awesome because she was normal and could still kick ass and had won! She had a nickname too and it was better than mine. It was NAMI: THE CAT BURGLAR. But, she complained that her photo wasn't meant for this. It was meant for glossy magazines for which she and Robin modeled for money because it pays to be beautiful, brainy pirates!

What about Sanji? Sanji's nickname by the World Government was BLACK FEET SANJI. It was a cool name even I'd to admit it. I heard he had defeated that CP9 Wolfman with blazing feet. I really wanted to see that! It was different from his usual feet fighting style. Sanji's head was worth 77,000,000 Beli. More than mine. He was in dire shock that his picture was drawn and that it didn't look at all like him. Started sprouting unintelligible gibberish that it was the end of his love life.

Next was that newcomer, the thirty something Franky. The one who saved me by using a variety of mechanical gizmos from his body was a talented shipbuilder and self-made cyborg. He managed to pulverize the marines and one CP9 officer whose name I couldn't remember the only thing I remembered was that he had a squealing voice with a zip for lips. And for that he was a wanted man with a 44,000,000 bounty and a straightforward nickname that was way better than mine – CYBORG FRANKY.

Zoro… well, Zoro was Roronoa. THE PIRATE HUNTER with a 120,000,000 Beli bounty was a man's man and a man in a class of his own. There was nothing more I could say about him.

But they were upset, except Zoro. I don't understand them. They should be happy to have had a whopping bounty for their efforts in defeating CP9 officers and infiltrating the impenetrable ENIES LOBBY. I would! If anyone should be depressed than it should be me. I'd fit in that category perfectly, not them! I couldn't fight with them. Couldn't do anything but cry in frustration and pray that we could all escape in one piece. I don't hate them for their huge bounties. I'm not praising them either.

I wanted… I wanted to be able to do more. It was frustrating to lay on ground while they were fighting to the death with their opponents. I couldn't move a muscle. My heart wanted to fight along with them but my battered body didn't permit me to follow my heart's desire. I felt so helpless, so loss, so vexed… Yet, in my state of immobility I'd somehow managed to put out my left fore leg (I was in my chibi reindeer form) with the black X on it, crying, "Do you best, guys!!"

It was the other only thing that I could do for them and for myself. Still, I was happy. I was happy to be able to have been blessed with excellent friends, excellent medical education with excellent mentors and… well, excellent adventures too. The only thing that still bothered me and rubbed me raw was WHY 50 BELI?!


End file.
